bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mortar Monkey (BTDRN)
The Mortar Monkey is a tower that first appeared in BTD4 and then in BTD5 and BTD6, now here it is in well, I guess the title explains it. Stats Blast size per 0/0/0 bomb explosion (PBE): 2 Attack speed: 1/2s Projectile type: Explosive Pierce: 20 Damage: 1 Accuracy: 1-4 Units off. Upgrades Top path Fast firing ($200) (1/0/0) Increased attack speed Attack speed: 1/2s -> 1/1.5s Really fast firing ($250) (2/0/0) Fires faster than before Attack speed: 1/1.5s -> 1/1s Triple artillery battery ($2,800) (3/0/0) Fires 3 times faster! Attack speed: 1/1s -> 1/0.33s Heavy Shells ($6,000) (4L/0/0) Deals extra damage and stuns shelled bloons and MOAB-class. Also can pop blacks and zebras. Damage (Shelled bloons): 1 -> 3 Damage (MOAB-class): 1 -> 8 Stun (Shelled bloons): 0.2s Stun (MOAB-class): 0.1s (ZOMGs and weaker are immune) Pop and Awe ($40,000) (5L/0/0) Pop and Awe Ability: Stuns and damages bloons for 10 seconds. Cooldown: 60s (20s the first time) Pop and Awe DPS (Non-MOAB-class): 1/0.5s Pop and Awe DPS (MOAB-class): 10/0.5s Stuns everything ZOMG and weaker for 10 seconds. Stagger and Stall ($360,000) (6L/0/0) A stun shower of power! PaA DPS (Non-MOAB-class): 1/0.5s -> 5/0.5s PaA DPS (MOAB-class): 10/0.5s -> 40/0.05s PaA duration: 10s -> 20s PaA can stun up to BADs Bomb engine ($6,000) (4R/0/0) Attacks much, much faster! Attack speed: 1/0.33s -> 1/0.1s Bomb overdrive ($60,000) (5R/0/0) Less inaccurate tower that fires multiple explosions at once! Accuracy: 1-4 Units off -> 2-8 Units off Attack speed: 1/0.1s -> 10/0.8s Rain hell ($400,000) (6R/0/0) A much wider range of explosions! Accuracy: 2-8 Units off -> 0-30 Units off Attack speed: 10/0.8s -> 50/0.2s Blast pierce: 20 -> 100 Middle path Bigger blasts ($300) (0/1/0) Larger explosions that pop more bloons Blast size PBE: 2 -> 3 Blast pierce: 20 -> 40 Deep impact ($800) (0/2/0) Explosions deal double damage Blast damage: 1 -> 2 Hard shells ($1,500) (0/3/0) Shells pop any layer of bloons + Breifly stuns bloons. Stun duration: 1s (MOAB-class is immune) The Big One ($7,500) (0/4L/0) Huge explosions that deal massive damage to bloons! Blast size PBE: 3 -> 6 Blast pierce: 40 -> 80 Blast damage: 2 -> 6 The Biggest One ($55,000) (0/5L/0) Bigger, more impactful explosions deal 20 damage to every bloon it hits. Blast size PBE: 6 -> 10 Blast pierce: 80 -> 400 Blast damage: 6 -> 20 Can now stun MOAB-class up to the ZOMG at 50% the duration. The Biggester One ($625,000) (0/6L/0) Huge explosions that injure bloons, even while they aren't in the explosion! Blast pierce: 400 -> Unlimited Blast damage: 20 -> 200 Every explosion this Mortar produces, all bloons out of the range take 20 damage. Compressive blast ($6,000) (0/4R/0) Effectively deals more damage Blast damage: 2 -> 10 Ion Cannon ($54,000) (0/5R/0) Particle accelerator that vaporizes bloons. Blast damage: 10 -> 100 Fission Cannon ($720,000) (0/6R/0) Nuclear fission that eliminates bloons much weaker than this. Damage: 100 -> 1,000 Special: Bloons with RBE less than 5,000 are immediately annihilated and don't use up pierce. Bottom path Increased Accuracy ($250) (0/0/1) Increases accuracy of the Mortar Accuracy: 1-4 Units -> 0-2 Units Burny Stuff ($600) (0/0/2) Sets bloons on fire Burn duration: 5s Burn DPS: 1/2s Signal Flare ($1,200) (0/0/3) Mortar removes camo from bloons it hits Shattering Shells ($8,000) (0/0/4L) Shells remove fortified AND shielded properties off of bloons. Also pops every type of bloon. The strongest bloon it can de-fortify or de-shield is a BFB Blooncineration ($40,000) (0/0/5L) Now THIS is some hot stuff Burn duration: 5s -> 10s Burn DPS: 1/2s -> 5/0.2s Mortar can defortify / de-shield up to ZOMGs Every unit of track struck is set on fire for 1 second, dealing 10 damage every 0.5 seconds + Infinite pierce. Bloonblivion ($575,000) (0/0/6L) Smite bloons into nothingness Burn duration: 10s -> Infinite Burn DPS: 5/0.2s -> 10/0.04s Track burn duration: 1s -> 60s Track burn DPS: 10/0.5s -> 20/0.1s Mortar can defortify / de-shield up to BADs now. Hydrogen-packed nuke ($9,000) (0/0/4R) HPN ability: Sets of a powerful nuke aimed at the mortar's targetting posistion, igniting everything in there. Cooldown: 60s (20s the first time) HPN blast size PBE: 7.5 HPN blast pierce: 2,000 HPN blast damage: 50 HPN burn duration: 10s HPN burn DPS: 2/0.2s Devilish Smite ($75,000) (0/0/5R) Ability ignites everything caught up. HPN blast size PBE: 7.5 -> 12.5 HPN blast pierce: 2,000 -> Unlimited HPN burn duration: 10s -> Unlimited HPN special: Ignites every unit of the track just like Blooncineration Track burn duration: 10s Track burn DPS: 10/0.2s Devil's Scar ($750,000) (0/0/6R) Ability permanently scars the ground. HPN blast damage: 50 -> 2,000 HPN burn DPS: 2/0.2s -> 2/0.02s Track burn duration: 10s -> Unlimited Track burn DPS: 10/0.2s -> 5/0.02s Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Military Towers